Plans
by BahamutX978
Summary: AU One-Shot. When Nunnally has a date, Lelouch is determined to make sure that whoever this boy is, he stays away from his sister.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

Warning: this story is the product of boredom, and is meant to be humorous and not to be taken too seriously.

* * *

Nunnally vi Britannia had always been loved by her family. Her older brothers Lelouch and Rolo had always been overprotective of her from the moment she was born. They would always go out of their way to make sure she was happy, and would always put her needs above their own. She was their most precious family member, and loved her just a bit more than their mother.

So when these two learned that she had a date this weekend, it was no surprise to their friends that they would secretly be following her to make sure that no man would hurt their beloved little sister. Of course, their idea of making certain that no man hurt their sister was to ruin the date, and make sure that he would never set foot within a 50 foot radius of Nunnally ever again.

* * *

"Thats right Kallen, I want you to get ready and be there by 9:00 AM sharp." Lelouch said to his girlfriend over the phone. "No, the date starts at 12, but I want to get their early to set up ahead of time." He paused for a bit as he listened to what she said. "No, I don't think thats a bit too early, and overprepared. And what do you mean by 'Even for you?'"

Meanwhile, the door of his room opened as Rolo entered. He was looking over his two favorite knifes, trying to decide which would get the message 'Never come near Nunnally again, or you'll be missing a part of the male anatomy' accross clearer. The first combat knife had always been a reliable option and it was his oldest, but the other had been a gift from his uncle from his last birthday, and it looked a bit cooler. He didn't intend to actually use the knife he would bring, but if neccessary, he-

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he heard Lelouch say "What do you mean I tend to overcomplicate things? I just like to be ready for all possible outcomes!"

A pause.

"No, I do _not_ overthink things all the time."

Another pause.

"All I'm saying is that in the event a blizzard happens, we should be ready to intercept them at the exit, and cause them to be separated and make sure that Nunnally gets the impession that he ditched her, then you and C.C. arrive to console her, while Rolo and I have a private discussion with whoever this boy is and ensure that he never goes near our sister again."

A third pause, though Rolo thought he could hear some shouting on the other end.

"Just because its the middle of July doesn't mean we shouldn't be prepared for a blizzard. It has been known to-" Lelouch stopped mid sentance, and Rolo knew he heard shouting on the other end this time, then Lelouch put the phone down after a minute. He turned to Rolo and said "Kallen says that she'll meet us there at 10:30." He left out most of what she said, and just told him what was relevant to the situation. Rolo didn't need to know anything else.

"And who else will be there to help tomorrow?" Rolo inquired.

"I've gotten Jeremiah, Sayoko, Anya, and C.C. in on this as well. I've also gotten Shirley, Rivalz, and Milly to meet us tomorrow, though they don't know of our plans, and are oblivious to our true purpose."

"Right."

There was then a knock, and three people entered. One was a tall man with green hair, the second was a japanses woman dress like a maid, and the third was a young girl wearing a white and black uniform with a pink cape who was messing around with a handheld device. "We have arrived as you requested, my lord." the man said.

"Thats nice Jeremiah, but I've told you a thousand times you can drop the formalities with me." Lelouch said.

"Of couse, my appologies."

"Now anyway, as you three know, Nunnally has a date tomorrow." Lelouch said, and the three nodded. "Now, your role shall be to follow Nunnally without her becoming aware, and interfere as deemed necessary." The three nodded again. "Now, I've decided you three shall secretly follow her and you all will have to disguise yourselves as a family of three."

"A-are you sure of this, your highness?" he said, sounding a little uncomfortable, and averting his gaze from the maid next to him.

"Yes Jeremiah."

"But don't you think there are others... better suited to this task?"

"Jeremiah, everyone already knows that you and Sayoko have 'secretly' been dating for the past three months."

"What!?" the bodyguard and the maid reacted, their faces turning red in embarrassment.

"I don't know how you two thought it was a secret. It was painfully obvious the whole time." a C.C. said as she entered the room carrying a box of pizza. "Plus, Anya has pictures of you two that she showed everyone."

Said girl took a picture of the two of them as they stood there dumbstruck and said "Recorded."

"Now, about tomorrow's 'project.'" Lelouch started as he went on to give detailed explanations on his plans to those present.

* * *

Lelouch and Rolo had arrived early as planned and had been secretly setting up cameras, remote activated smoke bombs and other devices, and Lelouch had used his Geass to aquire the help of several people. They had also prepared additional supplies at sveral other spots in areas they were likely to visit.

"I thought that I'd find you two here." they heard a voice say from behind them. They turned around to see their half-sister Euphie, and her knight and Lelouch's best friend Suzaku. Both were dressed casually so that they wouldn't stand out. "You two are trying to ruin Nunnally's date!"

Lelouch turned around and went back to work and said "And? You came here to spy on her date anyway."

"What!?" she let out. "What are you saying? We only came to stop you from ruining her date!"

"Don't play innocent, we already know all about what you plan on doing. Next time, don't include Gino in your schemes. He told Anya what you guys were planning last night."

As if on cue, a tall blonde boy came running up. "Sorry I'm late you two! I overslept this morning. Oh? Are Lelouch and Rolo joining us while we spy on the date?" he said.

Lelouch gave her one of his signature smirks. "Alright, so we came here to spy o the date." Euphie admitted. "But we're not going to let you two sabotage it! Right Suzaku?" she asked the boy and he nodded.

"I would try anything if I were you Suzaku." Lelouch threatened.

"And what are you going to do Lelouch? I'm much more physically fit than you, and your Geass won't work since you've already used it on me." Suzaku stated.

"But do you remember the command?"

"Yeah, it was 'Live.' But I don't see how that is going affect any-" he stopped as he saw Rolo pull out out a jar filled with about 15 bees, and moved his hands and untwisted it, but held the lid down. "Oh come on! Thats not fa-" he started before red rings surround his eyes. "I HAVE TO LIVE!" he screamed as he ran off.

As Suzaku took off, Kallen arrived and stared at the boy until he disappeared from sight. She then looked at the jar in Rolo's hand. "...You took advantage of Suzaku's allergy to bee stings and that Geass command to 'live' again, didn't you?"

"Would you expect anything less from me, Q-1?" Lelouch said with a smirk.

She sighed, then said "Not really. In fact, I'd be a bit worried if you didn't."

"Hey Kallen!" Gino greeted the red head cheerfully.

"Gino, I've told you a thousand times; I'm not interested in you, and won't go out with you." she said plainly.

"But I haven't even asked yet!"

"But you were going to ask, right?"

"Uuhhh..."

"Thought so." she said. "So whats my role in your latest convoluted plan?" she asked as she turned to Lelouch.

"Right now, its make sure Euphie and Gino don't interfere to much." He said before taking out his cell phone and hit a speed dial button. The phone was answered immediately. "Orange, this is Zero. Q-1 has arrived, what is your status?"

"_This is Orange. Have just finished planting devices at assigned location. I am now proceding to meet up with Ninja Maid, and Pink Six._"

"Good." he said before hanging up, and hitting another button. As he did this, Kallen had already subdued Gino using a method that caused Euphie to sigh at his gulibility. He now lay on the ground as the girl handcuffed his him, and left him there. "Hello? Rivalz? Where are you right now?"

"_I'm working right now. Thanks again for helping me out by trying help me hook up with Milly!_"

"No problem, Rivalz. Kallen and I just got here early. See you when you get here." he said before hanging up, and wasting no time in calling someone esle. "C.C., this is Zero. Whats you status?"

He got no response.

"C.C., I asked you what you status is. Please respond."

Still no answer.

"C.C., I know you're there. Respond now."

"_I'm waiting to be addressed by my code name, Zero._" she finally said.

Lelouch grunted in frustration. "_Cheese-kun_, this is Zero. Whats your staus?"

"_I've set the last camera, and am now heading to your location."_

"Good." He hung up, then turned to see what Kallen and Euphie were doing. The two stood glaring at eachother. He knew Kallen could easily subdue her, but was hesitant since she knew Cornelia would kill her if she hurt her on accident. "Euphie, can you please not interfere with my plans?" he asked.

She returned his request with a glare and said "You know I can't. I'm not going to let ruin Nunnally's date!"

He sighed before saying "I didn't want it to have to come to this." He then took out a folder and handed it to Euphie. "These are copies. If you don't interfere, I'll give you the originals and all other copies. However, if you happen to interfere, I'll show these to everyone."

She gave him a questioning look before opening the folder. She gasped as she saw the contents. "You wouldn't!" she said, but her statement was met with a serious look from Lelouch. "...Fine, you win. I won't get in your way." she said in defeat.

'_And now my two primary obstacles have been taken care of. Now all the preliminary conditions have been met for all 57 of my plans. I also have 33 back-up plans for each of my primary plans. Then 24 contingency plans for each of those plans, and 18 plans in the event that any of those fail as well. I've covered every angle._'

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen now stood on the second floor balcony of the cafe across from the fountain that would serve as the meeting place for Nunnally and her date. The two of them would also be meeting Rivalz and the others here. Rolo and C.C. were stationed nearby the fountain.

"_Zero, this Golden Assasin. Forbidden Princess has just arrived._" Rolo informed him through the hidden earpiece he wore.

"Good. Inform me when the enemy arrives as well." Lelouch spoke into the microphone hidden in his shirt collar. He pulled out a pair of binoculars he had brought with him. He looked through them and saw his sister standing there eagerly, wearing one of her favorite sun dresses.

"_Roger._"

He then talk with Kallen as he continued to explain each of his plans, and their back-ups to her. She rolled her eyes at som eof the details and commented on how...elaborate, for lack of a better word. '_Why does he have to overcomplicate everything he does?_' she thought.

"...and as they arrive at the vendor for something to eat, C.C. will show up, and make some small talk. At that point, Rolo will use his Geass to suspend everyone else as he and C.C. examine his belongings, as well as take his wallet. They will then report the contents to Jeremiah and the others, who will be stationed nearby. Sayoko will then pass on to you the list of findings to you at the restroom, and you shall hand that to me when you return. After I have examined the list, I will then have C.C. and Rolo steal those that will most inconvenience him. After that, we will-"

"_Uh, brother, I think we have some sort of situation..._' Rolo said, sounding a bit distressed.

"What? What happened? Whats wrong?"

"_I think you have to see for yourself._" C.C. said slyly. He could alsomst see her smirk.

Not liking how things sounded, he picked up the binoculars. He looked through them and saw Nunnaly standing and talking happily with a girl with blonde hair in twin tails. He recognized the girl. It was Alice, Nunnallt's best friend. He didn't see anything wrong.

"I don't see the problem it just Alice. She is her best friend aft-" His sentanced stopped there as he saw the two of them embrace each other and their lips met for a passionate kiss.

His binoculars dropped from his hands, and he could hear Kallen ask him what was wrong and Rolo asking him what to do. He answered neither of them, and just stood there stupefied. He only had a single coherent thought going through his head.

'_I didn't plan for this._'


End file.
